


The Academy

by Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Series: Twenty/Twenty [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: Starsky and Hutch meet at the Police Academy and discover a mutual interest.  This is a prequel to 'Ghost Car' set about 10 years before that story.





	The Academy

He was beautiful, thought Starsky. Beautiful and exactly to his taste. If he’d met him anywhere else, in his native surroundings -- wherever they were, likely not in the Bronx -- Starsky would have realized immediately that Ken Hutchinson was far above his touch. Well, maybe not above a one-night stand, but after knowing the man casually for a few days he already knew he wanted more than that. Way more.

They’d met briefly their first day at the Bay City Police Academy, two raw cadets, more than a little bit scared to tell the truth but doing their best to hide it. Cadet Starsky still knew little about Cadet Hutchinson. He was educated, that was clear, with some kind of university degree. His accent was not of the Bronx, for sure. He was a bit clumsy at times, but a good shot. He was charming and polite, and he was quiet and reserved. He was beginning to disturb Starsky’s sleep. 

Starsky had determined that it would be best not to engage in any love affairs at the Academy. Yes, discrimination against LGBTQ people was forbidden. Yes, harassment was forbidden. But it was Starsky’s considered opinion that what was forbidden often became desired, and that until he was an Academy graduate, with a job and a bit of security, it would be best not to tempt fate. Hutchinson was enough to tempt any amount of fate. That silky blond hair, those icy blue eyes. God!

Starsky got up and paced about in his room for a moment until his blood pressure returned to some semblance of normal. The thing to do would be to head for WeHo, find someone to pick up – not a hustler, though – and work off some of his frustration. 

Classes were over for the day, and he had a pass to leave the campus. He changed into civvies and headed out. And there he was, in one of the student lounges, looking harassed, but politely attempting to escape.

Cadet Cathy Bell, and her partner Cadet Mark Rollins. A real pair, already famous in the Academy for their penchant for threesomes. They had Hutchinson trapped between them, and the man was too polite to punch his way out. He was beginning to look a lot pissed off though.

Starsky abruptly changed his plans for the evening and strutted up to the little group. ‘Hutchinson!’ he announced. ‘There you are. I’ve been looking all over.’

The man so addressed looked up, justifiably confused. ‘Starsky?’

‘Yeah, I figured you’d forgotten. You were going to tutor me in Spanish, remember?’

‘Um…’

‘Come on, come on. There’s no getting out of it. You help me with Spanish, I help you with hand to hand combat. That’s our deal.’ He turned to Bell and Rollins. ‘Fuck off you two.’ 

They ambled off, muttering to themselves about their spoiled evening. 

‘Uh, Starsky, I don’t remember….’

Starsky turned to him, stared at him with hooded eyes. ‘Those kids are evil,’ he said. ‘They wanted you as the meat in their sandwich.’ 

‘I’m no one’s meat.’ Hutchinson spat out. ‘I’m not the Academy bicycle, either.’

Starsky told himself to slow down, and back up a bit. ‘But they don’t go far enough on the harassment scale to warrant a complaint, I know,’ he said. Neither will I, he thought at Hutchinson. Trust me.

‘I’m okay,' said Hutchinson. 'I can handle myself. But thanks for the rescue, honest. Now I can just use your story about Spanish tutoring as an escape route.’ He was preparing to walk away.

‘Works even better if it’s for real,’ said Starsky.

‘Hmmm?’

They looked at each other. Gently with this one, thought Starsky. Something’s made him jumpy. He held out his hand in an offering gesture. Hutchinson looked at his hand and then reached out his own.

Starsky took his hand in a strong grip. Squeezed the hand, still looking into Hutch’s eyes. Honesty and openness, he thought. No passes as if by accident, because that sort of thing would be an insult with this man. ‘Have dinner with me?’ he asked. ‘I know a great little Italian restaurant. You must be as sick of the cafeteria food here as I am.’ He pulled Hutchinson to his feet. ‘Do you have a pass?’ he asked.

‘Well, yes, but….’

‘Come on. I guarantee I don’t go for sandwiches, or riding community bicycles either.’  
Hutchinson turned to him, and Starsky leaned in, just a little. He watched his friend’s face, and there was no fear there. Gently he slid a hand up Hutchinson’s arm, just under his jacket sleeve, to the tender flesh on the inside of his wrist, and heard an indrawn breath in response. ‘Have dinner with me?’ he asked again.

Two hours later they were lying together, sweaty and out of breath. Hutch made one last deep thrust and smothered his cry of ecstasy in Starsky’s pillow. Oh, yes, this was a fate worth tempting. Cadet Hutchinson might be reserved, and even standoffish if approached in the wrong way, but treat him right and he turned into a wild man in bed. Starsky already had an impressive list of workable approaches and was planning on how to expand on that list as soon as possible. Tomorrow he’d look into them getting a double room, with partner privileges. When they graduated they wouldn’t be able to work together right away, but they could live together and try to get reasonably matching working hours. A nice apartment with a big bed and a mirror on the ceiling….

Hutch said something that Starsky had been too distracted to hear. ‘Hmmm?’ he asked.  
Hutchinson repeated his comment. It had been in Spanish. ‘What did you say?’ asked Starsky. 

‘I’m supposed to be teaching you Spanish,’ Hutch explained. ‘Pay attention. I said I’ve been wanting you. We need to get a room together, and when we graduate….’

Consider fate tempted, thought Starsky, and damn it to Hell and back.


End file.
